


Drabbles/One Shot About Twice

by raiderzzz



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Light Angst, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiderzzz/pseuds/raiderzzz
Summary: Fics that are not long enough to be on their own, but still deserve to be posted. Mostly Tzuyu centered.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Cigarette

Tzuyu is sitting in an old coffee shop, sipping her dark coffee while glancing at her watch nervously. The bitterness of the coffee can't calm her down one bit, her tongue is numb because of her anxiety. Tapping the table anxiously, she feels like she needs to bite something to calm down. She is not the one who would get nervous easily, but because she tends to overthink important things and because she is about to meet that person, she can't help herself.

She chose to meet that person at noon because the coffee shop won't be too crowded at this hour, exactly how she and that person like. Come to think of it, the story between them feels like a fever dream. It comes and goes like the wind. Both of them were the quietest kids in their class in high school but somehow they got to know each other. Before they even realized it, they were already dating. No one in their school knew about it, not like they cared about the relationship between the two weirdos in the class anyway.

Just like that, they stuck together since then. She got into the same university as the other person, got into the same major, classes, and even rented an apartment so that they could live together. Their lives in their early 20's were happy because they got each other to rely on. But maybe because God got jealous of their love for each other, he constantly threw obstacles in their ways. Her partner got more confident so she started hanging out with more people. In their third year, she hung out with the "cool" kids and left Tzuyu eating dinner alone, which they promised each other that they would always have dinner together no matter what. Tzuyu didn't say anything.

Tzuyu's life kept getting worse, her father got cancer but it was too late, he passed away shortly after when she was in her last year of university. Her partner didn't come to the funeral, she said she was out of town with her friends even though Tzuyu told her about the funeral the day earlier when they were in class. Tzuyu didn't say anything, or she couldn't say anything. She still valued the relationship very much, perhaps too much that she became depressed. Everything got thrown at her at the same time so she sought an escape through alcohol and cigarette. The first time she drank, she spat it out right away but after a few times, she got used to it. The same thing with the cigarette, she felt like her lungs were burning but eventually, she got used to it.

Thanks to those, she graduated with the highest grade in her class. Her partner dropped out three months before graduation. She said it was not for her and she wanted to do something else. Tzuyu tried to convince her to just hang on for a few months until graduation, they got into a fight and her partner moved out that night. Tzuyu crumbled onto the ground crying but she still believed that their relationship could be saved. She called her partner every day, saying how much she missed her and how much she loved her. That didn't work.

The memories of them having fun together kept appearing in her head every time she got back home. The memories of them lying on their couch watching movies, cooking in the kitchen even though she only watched, cuddling in their bed every night, and much more. It was too much that she had to leave the apartment and went back to her mom. It was at that point that she realized how much of her life revolved around her partner, and how much older her mom got. The day she moved back to her mom, she cried in her mom's arms the whole night. Her mom seemed to understand what happened, but there was nothing she could do. Her daughter was an adult and she had to fix her problems herself.

After that night, Tzuyu rinsed her mind and decided to focus on her mom. She got a job at a local vet even though it had nothing to do with her major in university. She loved animals, and being with them made her feel at ease. Her habit of drinking and smoking was still there, she still needed them but it was getting better. Thinking that her life was going back on track, she let her guard down and her partner once again invaded her life. She was preparing to go to work as always, but she heard her mom called her in an unhappy tone.

She rushed downstairs thinking something bad happened to her mom but her partner was standing in front of her house. She looked different, with her hair dyed blonde and she wore weird clothes that revealed half of her body. Tzuyu couldn't recognize the woman she once loved and was still in love with. Her eyes were cold, too cold that they gave Tzuyu shivers down her spine when she looked at them. She wanted to ask if they were still together but she couldn't bring herself to, instead, she just stared blankly. The woman didn't come to have a happy reunion or something, she just came to tell her that they were over.

Tzuyu's whole world crashed in front of her when she heard the phrase "let's break up". She couldn't believe it, she had been deceiving herself because she couldn't let her hope die. After throwing the cold words at her, the woman just left without saying anything else, leaving Tzuyu crying just like before. Tzuyu's mom regretted leaving her daughter handling this matter. She shouldn't call her daughter down, she should have just handled that woman herself, telling her to not see her daughter ever again. Tzuyu cried the whole day, she quitted her job the very next day.

Tzuyu's addiction to alcohol and cigarette got worse, she drank almost every night. She drank until she knocked herself out so that she wouldn't see that woman in her dream. Her life was driven back into despair. But at least God didn't play with her this time. When she was at her worse, Chaeyoung came to her life. Like an angel coming from heaven, Tzuyu was saved from the hole she put herself in. With an angelic smile, Chaeyoung's put her hand out for Tzuyu to grab, to pull herself out. Despite her being an absolute mess, Chaeyoung didn't mind at all and stayed with her through everything. From holding her hand at the therapy session to calming her down when she had a nightmare. Tzuyu was once again relied on someone else to move on.

Chaeyoung was kind to her, but she couldn't bring herself to trust Chaeyoung completely, yet. She often ignored Chaeyoung, or just straight up shouted at her but Chaeyoung still stayed by her side no matter what. She cursed at herself for being so weak, for falling in love so easily. She was afraid that Chaeyong would be like that woman, would abandon her when she found a better one. But she was wrong, in a good way. Chaeyoung was a famous artist, she found out accidentally when they were shopping in a mall. People started to gather when they knew Chaeyoung was there. Without thinking twice, Chaeyoung grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the crowd. She was touched.

Chaeyoung got a lot of love letters from both her fans and her fellow artists but she refused everyone, not even giving them a chance to speak. Chaeyoung held on to Tzuyu with her life, she loved Tzuyu just as much as Tzuyu used to love that woman. Even though she knew Tzuyu hadn't got over that woman yet, she still agreed to wait, to give Tzuyu time. Tzuyu's mom could tell how sincere Chaeyoung was, she gave her daughter to Chaeyoung, hoping that Tzuyu would find herself again.

After a few years, Tzuyu had returned to her old self. A few days ago, Chaeyoung proposed to her and she accepted it in tears. They had their first kiss that day, and Chaeyoung took away her first. Chaeyoung knew what to do as if it was not her first time doing it, but Tzuyu didn't mind. The past was not important, she only cared about the present and the future. But she still couldn't get rid of her past just yet, she needed to confront her past. And by doing that, she needed to talk with that woman one last time. With the help of Chaeyoung, she was able to find that woman and she also agreed to meet.

Today is the day she will take off the chain on her ankle. Chaeyoung offered to be there with her, but she refused. She wanted to do it by herself. Even though she talked big with Chaeyoung last night, she is still shaking due to the trauma in the past right now. She doesn't know what will happen once she meets that woman but she knows what she won't cry like her past pathetic self.

The bell at the front door rings and that woman walks in. She looks just like the old-time when they first met in high school with long dark hair, which was one of the reasons Tzuyu was so in love with her, and proper clothes this time. That woman notices where Tzuyu is sitting, the old spot that they used to hang out at after school. She gives Tzuyu a small smile and walks toward the counter, ordering her usual ice americano.

It seems that even after all those years, that woman still likes drinking ice americano with no sugar. Tzuyu tried that before but it tasted like cheap bland coffee which is in contrast to her rich dark coffee. They used to joke that ice americano was for old people who couldn't handle the bitterness. But as they grew older, they realized that the older you get, the more you like the bitterness. That's enough about the past, she is here to get rid of it so there is no point in reminiscence about it now.

The woman takes the coffee from the part-timer and sits down in front of Tzuyu. It feels like she is avoiding Tzuyu's eyes because except for when she first came in, she hasn't looked at Tzuyu in the face since then.

"Hi, Mina. How are you doing these days?" After a few minutes of silence, Tzuyu decides to start the conversation first because it looks like the other one doesn't want to.

"Ah, yes, hi. I'm doing good. How about... y-you?"

"I'm good..."

And with that, everything is silence once again. The awkward atmosphere between them feels just like when they first met each other in high school. When both of them were too shy to talk to each other even though they sat next to each other in class for a few days already. None of them remember how did they start talking, but they are glad they did. Suddenly Tzuyu chuckles a little which makes Mina also chuckles. They raise their head to look at each other and smile.

"It feels a bit hot in here. Do you want to have a walk?" Again, Tzuyu is the one who starts speaking.

"Yeah, sure."

They put the chairs back in place and grabs their drinks before walking out of the coffee shop. Without saying anything they both know where to go. There is a park close to the coffee shop, about fifteen minute walk, and it was their hiding spot when they didn't want to go home or when the coffee shop was too crowded. Being a small park with no activities, there aren't many people hanging out there, a perfect place for them.

Sitting on a bench in the middle of the park, they surround themselves with trees and nature. It puts their mind at ease, which makes it easier to speak their heart out. Tzuyu thought it would be easy, to just tell her how much she hated her and how miserable she was but when Mina is sitting next to her, she just can't. She doesn't hate Mina, at least not anymore. It was her fault for being too weak, it was her own problem for being miserable. She quickly glances at Mina, studying her face features. Mina is now thinner than before, her skin is also paler. She used to do this all the time back when they were still happy together, to just stare at each other without saying anything.

Mina used to joke that they communicated through their eyes, that their eyes spoke more than they ever could using their voice. And perhaps it was true because back then, Tzuyu can barely remember any long conversation that they had, if they had any. And perhaps it was also the reason they got separated. They couldn't communicate when they needed to. There is something you can only say through your voice and both of them refused to do that. What was the point of communicating through your eyes when you couldn't even look at each other in the eyes?

"You... don't smoke anymore?" Mina starts the conversation, she is still looking at the coffee cup in her hand instead of Tzuyu.

"Huh?"

"I don't mean anything bad. It's just that I heard you..."

"It's ok. I understand. And no, I quit smoking."

"Did she... tell you to quit?'

"No, well, sort of. I decided to quit it on my own, but she had something to do with it."

"Ah, I see. Are you happy?"

"That is the reason why I called you out today. To tell you that I'm really happy right now."

"Uhm. How does she treat you?"

"She is very kind and patient with me. I love her a lot."

"Do you still... love me?" Mina raises her head, looking straight into Tzuyu's eyes with her eyes filled with hope.

"I do. I still love you a lot."

"Then..."

"No, Mina. You missed your chance. I still love you now but after today, I will put you in the corner of my heart and keep it there as a memory. After today, I won't love you anymore."

"I'm sorry, Tzuyu." After finishing her sentence, Mina leans forward and kisses Tzuyu in her lips. She expects Tzuyu to push her away and slaps her real hard but instead, Tzuyu actually leans in and kisses her deeper. She is surprised, but Tzuyu's lips are just too good to back out now.

They stay in that position for a long time as if they are releasing all of their emotion for each other through the kiss. They only stop when Mina is out of breath. They look at each other, their sights are getting blurry because of the tears. They were meant for each other, but a simple mistake took away their happiness forever. The right person at the wrong time. If they met again in the other life, they would love each other again. But now, Tzuyu has Chaeyoung and Mina, well, she will find someone else that loves her as much as Tzuyu used to.

"Thank you, Tzu. I'm sorry." Mina stands up and runs away, leaving Tzuyu once again.

But this time, she is not alone anymore. She has someone who loves her waiting for her at home. Taking her phone out, she calls Chaeyoung right away. "I kissed her."

"When are you coming back, Tzu? I have popcorn ready waiting, just waiting for you."

"I said I kissed her."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing," Tzuyu smiles, thanking Chaeyoung for being considerate.

"Well, hurry up! I can't wait to watch this movie with you."

"Yeah, I'm coming home right now. I love you."

"Love you too, babe."


	2. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocent but curious Tzuyu and clueless Mina

“Alright ladies, let’s eat!”

Nine girls raised their heads up upon hearing the call and there were stars inside their eyes. One by one, they all got up on their feet and ran toward the dining room, preparing to fill themselves up with the delicious food waiting for them. There were sounds of footsteps, screaming, and laughing everywhere in the house.

The first two that reached the dinner table were Momo and Nayeon, the two eaters of the bunch. Followed closely to them were Dahyun and Chaeyoung, the two ‘bros’ of the group. Then Sana came, laughing at God knew what while hanging on Jihyo’s shoulder. Sana was the cutest one in the group, and Jihyo was the ‘leader’ of the group. Right behind them was Jeongyeon, looking like she was about to nag at Sana again for causing a mess in their room.

Last but not least, the quietest members of the group, Mina and Tzuyu walking slowly to the dining room with their hands intertwined secretly behind them. They quietly observed their sister having fun in front of them, which gave them a sense of relief that they were able to find a happy family.

Truth be told, they were not actually family, not by blood at least. All of them were once sleeping under the sky with no roof to cover them. For whatever reason that they decided not to talk about, they were abandoned by their real ‘parents’. Fortunately, an old woman decided to take them in one by one and gave them a roof over their heads. They called her Mama, and they couldn’t stop being thankful for every meal they had together.

After everyone had their seat around the table, Mama washed her hands and sat in the middle chair. They all thanked Mama for the food out loud before digging in. In contrast to their loudness before, they ate quietly and diligently. The food was so good that they couldn’t stop eating, therefore none of them wanted to talk. Mama smiled happily at her daughters, wishing the best for all of them.

Dinner was over, and they had enough energy to destroy the house. Instead of doing that, they all gathered in the living room and decided to have a movie night. Usually, they would just be on their own, doing whatever they wanted to do but since Tzuyu’s 18th birthday was the next day, they wanted to do something special together before midnight. They also wanted Mama to join but she refused, saying that she wanted to leave them some time alone.

“What do you want to watch, Tzuyu-yah?”

Tzuyu got shy when all eyes were on her, expecting her to suggest something. Tzuyu was not used to getting this much attention so her mouth tensed up, preventing her from saying anything. Mina, who was sitting next to Tzuyu, decided to save the little girl from the attention and suggested some random movies which sparked a whole discussion on what they should watch.

“Are you okay, Tzuyu? They just get a little bit excited since your birthday is coming up.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just… I just don’t really like being the center of attention that much.”

Tzuyu relaxed her body as she slid down on the sofa, resting her head on Mina’s shoulder. Mina knew how Tzuyu felt, being an introvert herself. They often told her that she and Tzuyu were like identical twins because of how they resembled each other.

Though Mina was braver, in a way, because she didn’t mind being the center of attention. She still didn’t like talking to strangers or being the one to start a conversation, but when she was surrounded by the people she knew, she didn’t feel shy. She was just quiet, that’s all. People couldn’t hear what she said because she was being too quiet, whereas Tzuyu just didn’t say anything at all.

But because she was ‘braver’, she decided to take care of Tzuyu more. It was also because she was Tzuyu’s girlfriend, but no one knew that. She knew keeping secret from her sister was bad, especially something big like this, but she just couldn’t imagine how they would react when they found out about this.

Looking at Tzuyu who was breathing softly on her shoulder, Mina smiled and caressed the little girl’s hand. Tzuyu looked at her for a brief moment before adverting her eyes on the TV screen again, watching the movie that the others decided after a heated discussion.

They decided to watch a romance movie that Chaeyoung chose. She had a wicked smile on her face when she put it on the TV screen, but because she had her back at them, no one noticed that. It started off normally, talking about two girls being best friends at a prestigious school. For this kind of plot, anyone would think that the girls would hide from society to continue their relationship, but there was more than that. There was a reason why Chaeyoung hid the CD cover from them.

It was at the near end of the movie when the couple was being found out by their parents and teachers, one of them needed to move away, possibly being forced to marry a man she didn’t like to keep the family “clean”. Of course, all nine girls were irritated by the society in the movie, but that was not the part Chaeyoung wanted them to see. Chaeyoung smiled mysteriously when the movie cut to the scene the couple was sitting in their room, crying about the separation.

Some were having their tears waiting, but the tears got suck back into their eyes when the couple suddenly turned off the light and slowly unbuttoned their shirts. The movie was too dark to see anything, but these curious girls kept their eyes wide open to see what was going on. Of course, our curious Tzuyu was also one of them. Needless to say, all of their cheeks were beet-red and some of them pretended to hide their faces behind their hands, but still left a hole between their fingers to see.

The scene was not long, and the room was not hot but they felt like it lasted for an eternity and the temperature suddenly rose. When the scene was over, almost all of them sighed simultaneously before focusing on the movie again, but the scene didn’t leave their heads. Although most of them were old enough to know these kinds of things, including Chaeyoung who turned 18 just a few months ago, they still got flustered by it.

But it was most of them, not all of them. Mina and Tzuyu, as always, were the one that got shocked the most. If innocent and pure were humans, then Tzuyu and Mina would be them. Everyone tried so hard to keep both of them stay pure, not get dirty by society, and today, Chaeyoung threw all of their work out of the window by her little prank. Not that it was a bad thing, they would have to grow up someday, but perhaps it was too early.

The movie finished with all of them sitting still, not moving one bit since that scene came up. The only energetic one was Chaeyoung, obviously, and she was laughing her ass off inside without showing it. She knew she would get into trouble if she got caught by the elders, so using her only chance she ran into Mama’s room and hid in there. No one would dare to punish when Mama was there.

“Aishhh, I knew she was up to something when she kept giggling while watching it. Why didn’t you stop her, Dahyun? You are the closest to her.”

“What do you mean, Nayeon unnie? She didn’t say anything about this. How could I stop her if I didn’t know anything.”

“Still...”

The living room got noisy again as all six of them kept bickering at each other, blaming each other for not stopping Chaeyoung. It was fun for five minutes until Tzuyu got a headache from all the noise and got back to the bedroom herself. Mina followed her right behind, leaving the other in the living room. Mina noticed how Tzuyu looked, and she could tell the young girl was feeling conflicting.

Carefully closing the door behind her, Mina walked over to Tzuyu’s bed at the end of the bedroom. Their bedroom was quite big, enough for all nine of them to sleep in. There were four bunk beds, and a single bed at the end for Tzuyu alone. It might sound annoying having other people sleeping in the same room but for them, they liked it this way more than having their own room.

Mina sat down next to Tzuyu on her bed and slowly put her hand on top of the younger girl’s hand, trying not to spook her. Tzuyu seemed lost in her thought that she didn’t realize Mina was there until their hands touched each other. Tzuyu looked up from the floor and averted her eyes to Mina, which she looked a bit flustered when their eyes met. It was hard to know what the younger girl was thinking since she rarely talked and her facial expression was not the most expressive.

“What’s wrong? You look trouble. Your face is also really hot. Are you sick? Do you need to take some medicines? You can tell me everything in your mind, you know?”

Mina was genuinely worried about Tzuyu because the younger girl rarely looked like this, her eyes were shaking and her face was heating up. She looked like she caught a cold, but it couldn’t be since she was still fine a moment ago. It troubled Mina seeing Tzuyu being like this, but she didn’t know what to do. Comforting other people was not her specialty, usually, Jihyo was the one doing this.

“I’m fine, just a little headache. I should be fine after a good sleep.”

“Well, if you say so. I will tell the others to low their voice down so you can have some rest. Get well soon, tomorrow is your special day.”

Mina still didn’t feel like leaving Tzuyu alone, but what else could she do when the younger girl didn’t want to open up to her. She hugged Tzuyu before leaving the room, leaving the girl some time to rest. When she stepped out of the room, she saw all seven of them, including Chaeyoung who had her cheeks all red probably because of them pinching her, standing outside trying to eavesdrop on her. She chuckled, finding this sight really cute.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Well, we noticed Tzuyu didn’t look so good so we tried to find out what was wrong. It seems like you don’t know anything either.”

“You don’t have to be worried, Jeongyeon unnie. She said she just needed some rest. So can you guys stay quiet?”

“Sure, we are the best at staying quiet.”

Mina squinted her eyes at Nayeon after hearing what the older girl said. If they were the best at staying quiet then the sun would rise from the west.

“What? You don’t believe me? Just wait and see, we won’t even make a single sound from now on.”

Right after she ended her sentence, she leaned on the wall behind her looking all smug about it before stepping on Dahyun’s long pants and slipped, creating all kinds of sounds. While the others were busy laughing at her, Mina looked at the oldest girl and slightly shook her head, not believing that she just jinxed herself like that.

“See, I knew something like this would happen the moment that smug face appeared.”

“Oh, shut up, Jeongyeon. From this moment there will be no sound in this house.”

“Sure, sure, unnie.”

All of them laughed at Nayeon quietly with the exception of Jeongyeon who was laughing her ass off at the oldest one. The two of them bickering in silence for another moment before they all settled down, deciding to be completely quiet for once. Since it was quite late, they decided to go to bed, aborting their original plan because the main girl was not here.

Their sleeping position was decided based on their age, from Nayeon and Jeongyeon sleeping on the bunk bed closest to the door to Tzuyu who was sleeping by herself at the end of the room. So normally, Dahyun and Chaeyoung would be the one closest to Tzuyu, which was right next to her. Well, before they all got into their room, Mina asked Chaeyoung to switch with her. Chaeyoung hesitated at first, but since she felt guilty from the prank she pulled earlier, she agreed.

They all said good night to each other quietly before Momo turned off the light next to her, turning the room completely dark with only the moonlight shining inside. Soon after the light was out, most of them dived into their deep sleep, except for the two certain people.

Mina couldn’t sleep because she kept thinking about Tzuyu, wondering what happened to the younger girl. It was not normal for Tzuyu to act like that, and it was weirder when Mina couldn’t get Tzuyu to talk to her. Normally, Tzuyu would say everything in her mind, even if the thing she said came out funny or weird.

While being deep in her thought, Mina heard the rustling sound next to her, where Tzuyu was sleeping. Turning her body sideway to check it out, she could see Tzuyu also staying awake, turning her body to look at her. Their eyes met, and with some head movements, Mina took her pillow and moved to Tzuyu’s bed.

The bed was not that large, but if they moved closer to each other it would fit both of them. In the past when they were still small, Mina would often climb on Tzuyu’s bed to sleep with her because Tzuyu often got a nightmare. The younger girl didn’t have it anymore, so that habit also got forgotten.

It had been a long time since the last time they slept together like this and the nostalgia feeling was rushing back. Even though the temperature outside was quite hot since it was the beginning of summer, they didn’t feel hot at all under the blanket that they shared together. Their legs slightly touched when they moved, trying to find a comfortable spot for themselves.

They were now facing each other with their faces were inches from each other. They kept their hands in front of them, right under the pillow which slowly intertwined together. That specific feeling was filling up both of them, and they both liked this feeling whenever they got to be alone together. They didn’t hate the others, in fact, they loved the others a lot but sometimes having a quiet time by themselves was all they ever needed.

“Can you tell me what is in your mind right now? You look trouble ever since we finished that movie.”

“Mina unnie...”

“Yes?”

“Do people do that when they love each other?”

Mina’s face heated up unconsciously and her jaw got tense up. She didn’t know how to respond because even she didn’t have any knowledge about those kinds of things. Who would have thought the innocent girl like Tzuyu was having that thought in her head the whole time. She was not sick, she was just too curious that it got her sick.

“I... I don’t know, Tzuyu-yah.”

“Why? You are an adult, you should know.”

“But I haven’t done that to anyone. You are my first and only lover until now. You don’t know, how do I know?”

“Hmmm, makes sense.”

“...”

“...”

“Do you want to try it, Tzuyu?”

Mina couldn’t believe what she just spat out in front of Tzuyu. How could she even suggest that to an innocent and pure girl like Tzuyu? But she just couldn’t stop her curious either. She wanted to know how it felt. Tzuyu was turning 18 soon, so she should be able to do things like this. Of course, she was thinking about kissing, not the other things.

Even though they had been dating for a few years, officially at least, they had never been passed the holding hands phase. It was not that Mina was complaining, she liked holding Tzuyu’s hand, but she wanted to do more so that she could feel like she was dating. She got jealous whenever she saw couples doing what they were doing but she kept it down for Tzuyu.

“Can I?

“Sure, you are turning 18, so I think it’s okay to do it now.”

“Then... how do we start?”

“I-I don’t know. How about you stay still and I will make the move?”

“O-okay.”

Tzuyu shut her eyes tight, waiting for something to happen. Her hands were curling into fists as she looked up a little bit, making things easier for Mina. She waited for a long time, but nothing happened. Worrying that something might go wrong, she opened her eyes to check and Mina’s face was right in front of her, and the next moment their lips touched. It was a brief moment before Mina pulled back, but the sensation that the kiss gave lingered.

Even in the dark, the pink hue on both of their cheeks could be seen as they both put their hands on their lips. The kiss was quick, and they barely touched to feel anything but somehow, it left a big impact on them. It was the first kiss of both of them, and it was a big milestone in their relationship.

“Mina unnie...”

“Yes, Tzuyu.”

“I love you.”

Mina's face was pink before but after the sudden confession from Tzuyu, it seemed like it turned completely red. She could feel the heat running across her face and down to her neck. Sure, they were dating for a few years now, but they rarely said something like “I love you” to each other, partly because of their shyness. Especially Tzuyu who rarely expressed her emotion, saying something like that was a big challenge for the little girl.

“I love you too, Tzuyu-yah.”

They stayed silent, looking at each other for a while before their hands tightened. They could feel the heat, the love they had for each other in the air surround them. It was one of the best night they had together, and Mina thanked Chaeyoung silently for putting on the prank. She still didn’t like Chaeyoung pranking like that, but at least something good came out this time.

“Let’s sleep Tzuyu-yah. Tomorrow is your special day and you need to be in your best state.”

“Uhm, Mina unnie.”

“...”

“Mina unnie... Can you stay here tonight?”

“But what if they found out in the morning?”

“Please... just for tonight.”

Tzuyu used the secret weapon that she only used when she wanted something, her shiny puppy eyes. She knew no one would be able to resist her eyes, and this was the perfect chance for her to do this. Of course, Mina was not an exception when she quickly gave up and promised Tzuyu to stay. Tzuyu smiled brightly before closing her eyes, rest assured that Mina wouldn’t go anywhere when she slept.

Mina was glad that Tzuyu acted as her age a bit. The younger girl was always so tensed and acted maturely that sometimes she didn’t even know if Nayeon was their oldest one or Tzuyu. She was their baby, and she should act like one. Sometimes she needed to rely on the others a bit more, and Mina was happy that she could be the one for Tzuyu to lean on. Closing her eyes, she wished the best for Tzuyu in the future.

Mina was woken up by something poking her face. When she opened her eyes slowly, Tzuyu was lying in front of her with her fingers poking Mina’s cheeks while giggling quietly. She was cute, but Mina’s sleep was more important. Mina whined a little before closing her eyes again, trying to sleep some more. She was not a morning person, in contrast to Tzuyu who always woke up earliest.

“Mina unnie, wake up! You said today was my special day, you can’t be like this.”

“Alright, alright, Tzuyu-yah. I will wake up right now.”

Mina rubbed her eyes before opening her eyes again, this time to the kiss from Tzuyu to her forehead. Of course, it shocked her to the point that her mind went blank for a long moment before she got pulled back to reality by Tzuyu again. The younger girl was pulling her arm out of the bed but because she didn’t want to hurt her, she barely put in any power.

“I will wake up now Tzuyu. You can go out and have breakfast first, I will be right out.”

“Okay, I will wait for you at the dining table. Be quick.”

Mina massaged her temple as she sat up on Tzuyu’s bed, looking around to see if anyone was still in the room. Fortunately, it seemed like she was the only one in the room right now. It would have been really embarrassed if someone saw the scene just now. Slightly slapped her cheeks to wake herself up, she stood up and walked out of the room.

When she opened the door, to her surprise, everyone was waiting at the door for her, except Mama and Tzuyu who were in the dining room. After a brief moment of scanning everyone's face, she knew what they were waiting for. Of course, they would be curious about seeing her sleeping in Tzuyu’s bed. It wouldn’t be a big deal if it was in the past, but it was the past.

“What were you doing in her bed, Minari? Were you... “comforting” her?”

“Yeah yeah, were you doing something suspicious to our precious Tzuyu?”

Nayeon would be the one who started the investigation, follow right behind was Jeongyeon. The others were giggling quietly while hiding behind the two oldest girls. Mina thought this would be the perfect chance for her to pay back all of the teasings they did to her in the past. Mina smirked slyly at them before turning her back and them and walked toward the restroom.

“Nothing much, I was just making her feel better...”

“What? How? What did you do to her?”

“Hehe, it’s a secret between me and her.”

“Ahhhhh, pervert Minari. Tell me! I’m the oldest here, I deserve to know.”

Mina walked quickly to the restroom while giggling at the questionable faces of the girls. It was fun teasing them once in a while, especially when she was always their target. Tzuyu would be too if it wasn’t for her lack of reaction. Mina closed the restroom door slowly, not forgetting to stick her tongue out to tease them one last time.

“MINARIIIII! TELL ME NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took longer than I expected to finish this. I'm honestly not good at writing fluff. I swear I was having diabetes writing just a little bit of fluff in this one. Not gonna lie, I was thinking about writing an angsty ending but because it was for Tzuyu 8th year anniversary at JYPE, I decided to end it with a happy ending. Tzuyu is my inspiration, my love, my life.


End file.
